H2O New Generation
by H2Omermaidmyself
Summary: This is about the kids of Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Adrianna's POV

"Ro, scoot over!" I yelled as my older sister Rosita squished me against the window. Of

course, she paid no attention to me. She just kept dancing to whatever was playing on

her headphones. "Mummy, I have to go to the bathroom!" my little sister Lizzie screamed.

"Me too me too!" joined in Danny. "Will someone just let me out of this car?!" I snapped.

My dad turned and looked at me. "Sure, 'cause we're here!" Finally! We had just flown

from England all the way to Australia. then we had to drive two hours to get to our new

house. I popped open the door before you could say "Unlock!" I ran up to the giant house

we were parked in front of. It was HUGE! "Come here, lets do a kid check!" Mum said as

she rounded us up. We all knew the drill. We would line up according to age and size, in a

horizontal line. Danny at the beginning and Michael at the end. Wait, lemme back up. I

have six siblings. Danny and Lizzie are twin terrors, at four. At first glance they are cute,

but wait till you live with them! Next came Emily. I always felt bad for her because she's

the only one without a twin. She's eight, but if we were the same size, she could be MY

twin. Then Serefina, who's my real twin. We look identical except her hair has a red tint to

it and mine's plain brown. We are both thirteen. Next are Rosita and Michael, who are

sixteen. I love Michael but Rosita's a pain. The only thing we share is mutual hatred. Mum

did a quick head count and decided we were all here. She unlocked the door and we all

fled inside to find our rooms. Mum already laid it out for us. Emily, Rosita, and Michael get

their own rooms. Danny and Lizzie will share a room, and so will Serefina and I. But now

we were deciding which rooms were who's. I was the fastest of all of us, so I quickly

found the biggest room and claimed it. Rosita got the second biggest, Michael third, Emily

fourth, and Danny and Lizzie got the smallest. But it doesn't really matter because they

are the smallest anyway. Plus they got a playroom off their room. So it all works out.

"Mum, I'm going exploring!" I called as I slammed the door to our new house shut. And

that was when I met some unusual people.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei's POV

" Hey Saph, who's that?" "Who's who?" my best friend said jokingly. It was the first day of

summer, and I was ready! Sapphira and I had already gone swimming, had a pool party,

and had tried to fit ourselves into the baby swings at the local park (it failed). As we were

getting ready for our water balloon fight, saw a girl walking down our street. I had never

seen her before, and I know everyone in the whole neighbourhood. "That girl over there."

I pointed to her. " Hey it's rude to point," Sapphira said, "But, your right. I have never

seen her before. I think." I grinned. "Only one way to find out!" I said as I threw a water

balloon at her. "Hey, heads up!" I called. She turned and ducked. Wow, she has quick

reflexes. The girl chuckled and walked over. "Uh hi, sorry about my friend. That's her way

of saying hi," Sapphira said. I grinned. "Oh it's fine. I needed that to wake me up," the

girl said. "My name's Sapphira," Saph said as she held out her hand. The girl shook it. "

I'm Adrianna, but everyone just calls me Ari". "Hey, I'm Rei!" I said, reaching for her

hand. As soon as she touched me hand, I jerked back. "Psych!" I cried. Adrianna raised

her eyebrows at me while Saph shook her head. "Rei, that...wasn't funny," Saph said. I

rolled my eyes. It was funny to me. "Don't sweat it, I've seen worse pranks," Ari smiled. I

looked at her curiously. " I have six siblings," she explained. I whistled. "Man, your life

must be exciting! I'm an only child." I said. She laughed. "Hectic is more like it!" Sapphira

looked at me. "Ari, we were about to have a water balloon fight. Would you like to join

us?" Typical Sapphira. Just throw the water balloon at her, don't ask! Ari smiled. "I'd love

to! I just moved in today from England into that house, so I don't have any friends here."

She pointed at the house next to mine. "Cool! I live right next to you!" I exclaimed.

Sapphira smiled. "Well, I live in this house, right here. Mum let us have the fight on our

driveway. But I'm only two doors down!" Ari beamed. I smiled as I threw the water

balloon at her. Splash!


End file.
